The invention relates to brake discs for disc brakes.
One known type of brake disc, particularly for use on high performance motor cycles comprises an inner mounting member by which the disc is mounted for rotation with a road wheel and an outer annular braking member. A driving connection between the inner and outer members comprises aligned part-cylindrical notches in the outer periphery of the mounting member and the inner periphery of the braking member with a cylindrical drive dog engaged in each pair of aligned notches. The arrangement is such as to allow limited axial float of the braking member on the mounting member, primarily to allow the braking member to align itself with a brake caliper despite possible irregularities in the mounting of the mounting member. Such a driving connection also allows the braking member to expand radially outward and tends to result in very little heat transfer to the mounting member. It is also known from British Patent Specification No. 983548 to provide inner and outer disc members with rectangular notches and to employ cylindrical drive dogs using their flat end faces as driving faces.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of driving connection between the inner and outer members of a brake disc.